Wheel of Fortune
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: Koyomi and Ayumi are twins, When they are called home to go to a christmas thing they are a bit reluctant.If they don't go thier Grandmother would call out the big guns, much to say either thier cousins or thier mother. Family friends staying too..


The Wheel of Fortune

by Chikara-Yuy

This is going to be basically a Gundam wing, thing. War's over though guys! But that doesn't mean things can't happen. But anway, I own the two made up characters here. This is an early or late christmas thing however you want to put it. I hope you like it and review if you want me to continue it! Now on with the story!

* * *

The sky was dark, indicating to Koyomi that it was going to snow. Again. It didn't bother her at all, she loved the snow. It was so soft and fluffy looking. Her sister couldn't stand it. She'd choose a warm beach in the Bahama's over a cold winter day anytime!

The ringing of her office phone interupted her thoughts and her sight-seeing of New York. As if she hadn't seen it before. Picking it up on the fourth ring, Koyomi answered cheerfully.

"Hello, Edwards Private Eye Agency, Koyomi Edwards speaking."

"Yes, I was wondering…"

A few hours later, Koyomi had made an appoitment to see a Mr. Lee with her sister Ayumi in one week. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, relaxed. Yes, things were going well for her and her older twin sister. The two lived in a very nice apartment in the uptown side of Manhatten. It was comftroble enough, both single (and loving it!) and certainly not looking. The slamming of the office door once again bringing Koyomi from her thoughts. Her twin, Ayumi, stormed straight up to her, the other girls green eyes darker than usual. Uh-oh, what asshole had pissed her off now?

"Guess who I just talked to for about three hours?"

"…The President?" joked Koyomi. Ayumi put her hands on her hips and blew her bangs out of her hair.

"No you smartass. Our very dear grandmother." The hint of venom in Ayumi's voice was unmistakable.

"Really? What did she want?"

"Guess."

Koyomi tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. The flourecent light caught on the silver highlights, making them glint beautifully.

"Uh, she wanted to wish us a Merry Christmas and happy birthday?"

"Close. She wanted us to go home for Christmas and our birthday."

Both winced at the same time. That's the funny thing about twins; you always knew what the other was thinking or was about to do. Weird, isn't it?

"Ooh, what did you tell her?" Koyomi leaned forward in her neat little swivel chair. Although her twin could be prissy, there were times that she could make a saint pee in his pants because of her 'colorful' language.

"I told her to shove it up her ass and blow it out her ear," hissed Ayumi.

Koyomi's own green eyes grew wide. "Really!"

"Of course not, you dummy," Ayumi replied, brushing a hand through her short hair. "I told her that I would talk to you first and then call her back and let her know."

"So, you didn't tell her to shove it…?"

"Only in the fantasy I was having at the time," sighed Ayumi, plopping down into the visitor's chair in front of the metal desk. "I had this strange image of grandmama having a heart attack and blowing up."

"You must have been pissed at her."

"What was your first guess?"

Both sisters fell silent. Ayumi smoothed her buisness suit skirt out, like she always did when she was nervous or thinking about a particular problem or case. Koyomi fiddled with a random pencil on the desk.

"Are we going?" Koyomi asked quietly.

"I dunno. I mean, we haven't seen the family in two years or so, but then again, who really missed us? We've been labled 'Outcasts: Do Not Let In For Any Reason' or something. God Koyomi, even the press can't stand us."

"Except on a finished case."

"That doesn't count."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

"That doesn't make it true."

"It does because I'm the oldest."

Koyomi rolled her eyes. "Here we go again…"

"Shut it," smiled Ayumi. "As for going, do you want to?"

The younger sister thought long and hard. "Are the typical beauracrats going to be there?"

"More than likely," grimaced Ayumi.

"I say no then."

"Then I guess grandmama is going to have to send her 'people' over to drag us back to England."

"Wait, we have an interview for a case next week! We can't go to London now!" panicked Koyomi.

Ayumi shrugged. "We've said that every time and now they aren't being as leniant. Either we choose to go freely, or we go kicking and screaming."

"I like the kicking and screaming option better."

"Anything to get away from our proper and pomptous past, huh?" grinned Ayumi.

"Oh, yeah," Koyomi grinned back.

* * *

End chapter.

A lot of thanks to Black-Angle-001 for her help in getting this ready!

R&R peoples!


End file.
